9 Lives
by Mikitama
Summary: [PyroJohnxOC]Why is this new mutant oddly similar to Logan? She has problems trying to figure out which side is for the greater good.Brotherhood or XMen? John finds himself getting closer than he expected. [REVIEW FOR NEW CHAPTERS!]


So I was thinking of writing a X-men fanfic because I'm getting tired of all the RougexPyro and PyroxIceman. Those are just very unlikely couples. Some of the writers on here just don't know how to grasp Pyro's personality. -.- it's sad, really. Oh well. Here we go.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men or Pyro D': As sad as it is.

However I DO own my original character X-73/Zoe/???

_**LYRICS: GooGoo Dolls- Iris**_

"X-73," she read aloud, then shifted her gaze to the scenery outside the window her forehead was resting on. "Hmph." The irony of New York going from a loud and bleak looking city to beautiful green grass was too much to bear. She let a small, empty laugh pass her lips. The girl let her eyes fall to the brick and cement sign that so welcomely stood at the end of a long brick driveway. 'Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters.'_ 'Well if that doesn't sound promising, I don't know what does,'_ the amusing thought claimed. She rose to her feet as the bus camed to a stop at the end of the driveway.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Sighing while the bus left her standing on the bricks embedded in the ground, her mind became unsteady. Was she sure about this? It was probally the safest place for her in the world right now, but it seemed a little unsettling. Getting cold feet was definately not common with her. Act first; think later. That was her policy. So why should she change it now? "Oh, what the hell. What's the worst that could happen," she spoke, not realizing that her feet had already taken her to the front steps. The raven haired girl inhaled deeply before jogging up the steps. She paused infront of the door, then knocked. Her hands quickly smoothed her hair and she looked down at her body. A form-fitting black tanktop, uncommonly shredded, dark, blue jeans, vans slip ons and faded red fingerless gloves. Her nearly shoulder length black hair was tousled in the back and slightly poofy.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

_**And you bleed just to know you're alive**_

The door swung open and she was greeted by a boy with short blonde hair and ice blue eyes, panting as if he had just ran five miles nonstop. He also had no shoes on and look like he had just woke up with a t-shirt and sleeping pants on. Behind him she could see two other kids. They all looked her age. There was a girl running with long brown hair and two white streaks in the front. She was holding something in her fist, but X-73 couldn't make it out. Chasing her while slipping on the bottom of his sleeping pants a couple times was a boy with dark brown hair. It looked like it was normally pushed back out of his face, because a few pieces fell in his face.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

"You stole my lighter you little-! If I had it right now I would toast your rouge ass," the brunette boy said to the girl. The blonde guy looked at the visitor, then cleared his throat. The two immediately stopped sending each other hate glares and shifted their attention

to the girl at the door. _'To be honest, for someone who has been observed by scientists as much as I have, you'd think I wouldn't feel uneasy with people staring.' _She looked away. The blonde boy spoke up now.

"I-I'm Bobby. Iceman if you want," he said, while holding up his hand showing the ice that began to form around it. The girl in the back stepped forward and smiled warmly.

"I'm Rouge- or Marie," she said with a slight southern tang to her accent. The one in the back snatched what seemed to be his lighter from her hand while she was distracted and flicked it out of bad habit.

He looked to the girl at the door with curiousity, then shrugged as if uninterested. "Pyro," when he said it, the flame on the fire grew considerably and he flicked the lighter shut. She smiled slightly. She always thought it would be amazing to have fire abilities. Feeling herself become envious, the smile faltered.

"I'm-...," her voice faltered for a moment and she looked down at the dogtag that hung around her neck, then read it. "X-73," she finished.

"X-73?" the one called Pyro asked with a scoff. "What the hell kind of name is that?"

She looked down at the tag again, then read the other name on it. "Or- Lynx, if you prefer," she spoke, raising her right hand in the air, then clenching her fist, causing her knuckles to whiten and two adamantium laced retractable claws to slip out of the tissue between her knuckles. The three stared at her in a small state of shock and disbelief.

"Hey. Do you shop at the same claw store as Logan?" Pyro asked looking at the shining claws before she retracted them.

"Logan?" she asked, tilting her head to the side like a curious cat, watching a mouse. She reajusted her duffle bag on her shoulder, then stepped inside. "This is kind of getting a bit tiring, standing around," she mumbled, walking past them. The Rouge girl closed her eyes a moment longer than a blink.

"The professor wants to talk to you," she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Let's go, Bobby," she said, pulling her boyfriend's arm, and headed out of the room. She obviously wanted to discuss something to him and it couldn't wait. "You coming, John?" So that was his _real _name. _'John.' _Apparently he prefered Pyro better. '_Probally makes him feel more macho. Tch.'_

"Uh, no. I'll take the new girl to the Professor's office," he said, then turned to look at Lynx. He sighed, then stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It's this way," he mumbled, nodding his head to the stairs and began walking up them with the other mutant hot on his heels. She watched the back of his head as they made it to the top and walked down the hall. "So...what's your real name?"

Lynx looked down before speeding up beside him and spoke,"I can't remember. But I like the name Zoe. So if I had a first name. I think it would have to be Zoe." She took a cigarette from her bag and continued to search the pocket for her lighter, then sighed. "Can I have a light?" she asked, looking up at John and watching him constantly flicking his lighter. _click.click.click. _

He looked over at her in the corner of his eye and a small flame appeared on his finger tip. His finger pressed to the end of her cigarette that clung to her lips. She arched her brow at him, then took a puff. Just as she did so, John walked ahead of her and snapped his fingers. The cigarette's embers became a large flame that torched the whole cigarette while leaving soot on her face. She spat it out angrily. "No smoking inside," she heard him say, before releasing her claws and going after him. Just as she did so the door infront of them opened, distracting her from ripping the pyro a new hole. Her brow shot up and she looked at a bald aged man sitting in a wheelchair facing her with a casual smile on his face. The claws disappeared and she stepped forward.

"Your nearly as easy to read as Logan. Your mind is an open book," the man said, amusingly. She presumed him to be the professor.

_'Yeah well what do you know you old fart.'_

"I wouldn't say I know everything. But I do know quite a great deal of things," he replied smugly, with the same smile that seemed to be a permenant feature on his face.

She shook her head at the mental intrusion and winced a moment. "I'm-"

"Lynx. Yes. I know."

"Okay. This is getting old really fast."

"Just as impatient as Logan also. My,my."

She didn't know who this Logan guy was but he was getting on her nerves already. She didn't know if being compared to him was an insult or compliment.

"So, tell me. What makes you 'gifted'? Or in other words- what abilities to you have?" he questioned with his fingers laced and his elbows on his armrests.

Lynx eyed him, then tightened her fists, the claws appearing with a metallic _shink_. Her freatures slowly contorted as she closed her eyes tensely, concentrating. Tan fuzzy cat ears slowly started to form on her head with the tips of the ears having points of longer fur. Her nose turned catty while her eyes grew bigger and slanted upwards. The eye color changed to a yellow green. She looked over her shoulder at the long, fluffy, tan and black striped tail.

The professor watched with great interest eyeing each new addition to her and moved forward to get a closer look. (A/N:I have before and after pictures of her face. Instant Message me if you want to see them.) "And if my suspicions are correct; Do you heal quickly after getting harmed, almost as if immortal?"

She looked down at the claws while recalling the times things like that happened to her,"Yes."

"Excellent," he said, then noticed her dogtag. Just as he thought. She was a clone of Wolverine. No doubt about that.

"Although when I turn like this, it takes a couple hours for me to turn back to my normal appearance. But if I'm fighting, it continues through-out," she said, retracting her claws.

"I see. Well, I'll start making up your papers for you. How old are you?" he asked while moving back over to his desk and picking up a pen.

"My best guess would be eighteen," she said and scratched her cat ear.

"Very well. Let's see if we have an available room," he said while gazing through the sleeping charts. "Huh. That's not good..."

"What?" she spoke up, curiously.

"Well it appears that all of the girl dorms are filled. No worries. I guess I could place you in the male dormitory temporarily. Don't worry. A girl dorm should open up within a couple weeks or less. Now let's see here..." he gazed at the male sleeping chart. He was nice enough to let some of the guys who prefered rooms alone stay in the spare rooms, which were now filled. "Hm...I suppose this will do," he said and wrote down the room number on a piece of paper, handing it to her. "It should be down the hall to the left, downstairs.

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking it and ajusting the strap of her bag. She opened the door, then turned to make a leave.

"Oh and Lynx."

She paused and turned her head.

"You've got something on your face."


End file.
